In known incandescent lighting systems on/off switching and light-intensity control have been accomplished by adjusting a variable resistor which in turn varies the intervals of pulses which control the gate of a TRIAC. The TRIAC is directly connected to the incandescent bulb.
It was not known in the prior art to control light-intensity in response to the period of time of an object is in the vicinity of a sensor.